1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closing unit and to a method for unlocking and/or locking a lock.
2. Description of the Background Art
From the conventional art, closing systems for doors are known in general, which systems use a transponder as a key for controlling access monitoring. The related reader is situated in the lock of the door or also in the wall next to the lock. Operation of the reader requires an energy supply, either by way of a local energy supply network or by way of batteries. The reader of the closing system of the respective door must be programmed with the transponders that are supposed to allow access through the respective door. Different solutions exist here, where in general, a distinction is made between offline and online systems. In the case of online systems, the readers are connected with an installed data network, which permits reprogramming of the readers at any time, by means of a control computer, or the control computer itself controls access. In the case of offline systems, the readers are not connected with a data network; here, a usual programming method is the use of what is called a master card, which then programs subsequent transponders held in front of the reader, as access-authorized transponders, into a data memory of the reader.